The Change of a Master
by LadyPegasus
Summary: *YAOI* Rath, the Pokemon Master of Hoene, is being tried for murder, for protecting someone he loves... Wally. But he is betrayed and sent to Eternal Dark, a land where all criminals and pokemon that have killed go. And he makes it a nation, and comes bac


I did it. I killed them all. It was all my fault and now I'm paying for it. My name is Rath Menasha, and I've killed fifteen people. I didn't mean to kill them, but there are witnesses that I told my Pokemon to kill them all. We were in a court room now, full with other trainers who were once my friends, but have turned on me. They watch me with scorning eyes and disgust that they once praised me on my battling skills. The worst they could do to me is send me to Eternal Dark. A place were all Pokemon and humans that have killed go. An endless desert with no uses whatsoever. There was no day in Eternal Dark, only night. The least they could do is kill me, I wouldn't care anymore. As for my Pokemon, it has already been decided that they will be sent to Eternal Dark, and I would go with them.  
  
Zakatha, my LAIRON, is bravely trying to fight the chains and muzzles, the guards are having trouble with the huge Steel dinosaur. Well, he never was one to sit around and do nothing, his personality description is BRAVE.  
  
Chaos with his LAX nature, simply stares at them, and makes them shiver in their boots. He is an ABSOL, and is known for being able to cause natural disasters. Chaos has already made half the Pokemon holding cells collapse.  
  
Mekarhet, my MIGHTYENA, is growling and pulling against the chains. When I had met him, He was lonely and antisocial, me, and my other Pokemon, are his only friends. His personality, LONELY.  
  
Ra my SWAMPERT, was making the whole courtroom ankle deep in water, his SERIOUS nature scares the judges and jury. The huge Pokemon makes and intimidating presence.  
  
Isis the LINOONE was the same as Mekarhet; LONELY. She was never one to make friends and probably never will be. She constantly chatters and the people.  
  
Sabyl, my SABLEYE, was cold and emotionless, carrying tasks for me out without conscious. Her MILD nature is frustrating to the Pokemon Translators in the court. She doesn't get mad, and doesn't get frustrated.  
  
My white hair was covered in dried blood from my earlier beating by the prison guards. My eyes, once a friendly blue, are now the red of the blood I have spilt. My black and red clothing was dirty and worn, but my lean muscles still showed through even after to months of what can only be described as starvation. I was once a hero, and I once loved somebody so much, I killed fifteen people to protect him. But he has turned on me too. That, I cannot take. If they choose to execute me, I really don't care. If the one I love now sees me as a monster.  
  
My father is on the court jury. He looks sad with the memories of the same thing happening to him. The others on the court are the gym leaders from all three regions. The three Professors, Oak, Elm, and Birch, and of course, the four Pokemon Masters, Ash, Gary, Crystal, and Ruby.  
  
"We of the court, proclaim Rath Menasha, guilty of all charges. He will be sentenced to death. Is there anything that the defendant would like to say?"  
  
Yes, of course I have something to say. "You once revered me as a hero. The savior of your world, and now you turn on me. I killed them, to protect somebody important to me. Have you forgotten all the people Team Magma have killed, hurt, and even raped? I got rid of scum that is all. My Pokemon are strong and loyal. They will survive without me. And as for the death penalty, I'm not afraid of the inevitable."  
  
"But, you have been appealed. Instead of being executed, you will be sent to the unforgiving lands of Eternal Dark. May you rot in Hell, Rath the Manslayer."  
  
A dark portal open up from under my Pokemon and I and we fell through.  
  
We were in the middle of a jungle, and six guards were next to me. "Rath Menasha, welcome, to the nation of Eternal Dark.  
Chaos: O.O how could I write something that depressing!? This is going to be interesting. Next chapter, I'll write about the views of the others. Until then, Ja Ne!!! 


End file.
